A Wicked Weekend
by C.Queen
Summary: Sequel to A Wicked Week. When a head injury erases Albus's memories Scorpius must use their dream connection to remind the former Gryffindor why they got together in the first place.
1. Try To Remember

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original character and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: This is a sequel, though one could probably read and comprehend without knowing "A Wicked Week". You just won't get all the inside references.

Happy Easter to All!

Try To Remember

Stepping into the hotel Scorpius Malfoy just wanted a hot shower and a hammer to knock himself out with. Ignoring the voices of his parents and grandparents Scorpius could only hope the weekend came to a close sooner rather than later. Just two more days and then he could go home, jump Al, and forget all about this so called 'vacation' he was on.

Of course things would be that much worse if his lover were here, Scorpius thought darkly, missing the idiot more than he liked to admit. Things never went well for him when his family and Al were in the same room, even after the decade he and Al had been together. So he was stuck keeping them apart as much as possible, hence the vacation apart to keep the peace.

Right now his man was probably finishing up his work, getting ready to head back to their townhouse. He'd probably get take out and pig out on something fried or fattening, showing absolutely no regard for his health, and completely ignoring the dishes in their freezer that he could thaw out and have instead. If it weren't for the fact that they had an elf come in every week the place would probably be a sty too. He damn well better be being missed too, Scorpius thought broodingly, jealous as hell that Albus was no doubt going to have a much better weekend than him. If his grandfather mentioned once more that it was his duty to carry on the Malfoy line he was going to kill someone.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

The three generations of Malfoys turned their heads, looking at the manager of the hotel questioningly, all three thinking the man was dim not to have stated more clearly his intended.

The manager held out an envelope in Scorpius's direction. "This letter arrived for you, Sir, by emergency mail. It's from a Mrs. Ginny Potter."

Everything in Scorpius went cold. It was as if all the air just left his lungs as his heart stopped. In some part of his brain he knew he was supposed to take the letter, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Because in his mind, there was only one reason Al's mother would be sending him an emergency letter.

Something had happened to Al.

Obviously thinking the same thing Lucius's lips curved into the hint of a smile. "Here's hoping he got himself blown up like his grandfather." The head of the Malfoy family murmured under his breath.

But his daughter in law heard him. Whirling around Astoria shocked everyone by backhanding her father in law across the face as hard as she could. "How dare you." She hissed, her dark eyes alight with fury. If her son hadn't needed her, she would have done worse. But he did, she thought as she gave the shocked man her back, ignoring too her husband's outraged expression.

Walking over to stand at her son's side Astoria took the letter from the manager and quickly ripped it open to get at the contents. Unfolding the single sheet of parchment she quickly began to read its contents. Since the first part began with a reassurance, Astoria passed that on before continuing to read. "He's all right, Scorpius. Albus is going to be fine."

The air returning to his lungs Scorpius gulped it down quickly, his eyes zooming in on his mother. "What happened?" He asked, his voice thick with restrained emotion.

Having just finished the rest of it Astoria's eyes were direct as she met his searching gaze. "He was on a mission, and the wizard they caught was improperly restrained. He broke free, grabbed the wand of another Auror, and took a shot at a civilian who was there at the time. Al pushed her out of the way and when he hit the ground his head struck a rock. He seemed fine but when he passed out they took him to St Mungo just in case. When he woke up… he apparently has amnesia, sweetie. He doesn't remember anyone according to Mrs. Potter. The healers decided that since the problem isn't magical it's best to see if his memories come back on their own rather than risk doing more damage by using magic. They-his parents, have taken him home with them and she says not to worry, that they'll take care of him until you get back. The healers are sure he'll be back to himself within a few days. She just didn't want to chance you reading about it in the paper."

"I'm going home now."

"But he's-."

The look on Scorpius's face killed the words in Draco's throat. Wisely he shut his mouth, and followed his son across the lobby to help him pack.

)

Sitting on his childhood bed Albus had one hell of a headache. He was supposed to be resting, but his mind was too busy and confused to even think about sleeping. How strange it was, he thought to himself, what was familiar and what wasn't. Nothing really tangible in the room had sparked a memory, but the scent and feel of it was somewhat familiar. Just like the house itself. He seemed to instinctively know where things were too, body memories that were so ingrained that they hadn't been erased along with nearly thirty years of life memories.

Rubbing his hands over his face Albus tried to force himself to remember something, anything, but as per usual all that got him was a piercing pain in his brain. So far the few flashes he'd had had been random and frustratingly brief. Downstairs he knew his family was gathered, worrying about him, and he had needed to be told who they were and how they were related to him. Some part of him had recognized their importance, but he hadn't been one hundred percent sure the first face he'd seen, his mother's, was in fact his mother until she'd told him so.

Getting to his feet Albus wandered over to the nearby dresser, studying his reflection in the mirror. His black hair was shaggy and to his chin, sticking up funny in the back. His eyes were an emerald green, and he supposed he would be considered good looking by most standards. He was in pretty good shape, which he supposed was necessary since he was apparently an Auror.

Raising his left hand to set it against the mirror's surface Albus noticed for the first time the single piece of jewelry he wore, barely visible under the sleeve of his jumper. Pushing the sleeve up Albus stared at the bracelet, intertwined gold and silver with stripes of red and emerald through them.

And just like that another flash hit him, like he had fallen into a Pensieve and was simply an observer to the events playing out before him.

In his mind he saw two figures standing in front of a window, snow falling gently visible through the panes of glass. The figure on the left was a younger version of himself, younger than twenty for sure. The other was a tall, blonde man, a younger version of a man Albus had been shown pictures of in the family albums his mum had hauled out for him to look at.

In the memory he was smiling, watching as the man his mum had introduced as Scorpius slide the bracelet he wore onto his left hand.

"Happy birthday." Scorpius said once it was in place.

"A matching pair, and on our left hands no less." Was Albus's younger self's response, holding his wrist up to the window, using the faint light to get a better look at it.

"Why would that matter?"

"Because it's considered symbolic for couples to wearing matching ring shaped jewelry on their left hands." Albus pointed out slyly, laughing at Scorpius's expression. Reaching out Albus grabbed the other man by the labels, pulling him in closer. "I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he placed his lips against the other man's.

And just like that the memory was gone, and Albus was back to staring blankly at the mirror.

)

Well now. Sliding a hand through his already tousled hair Albus went over to take his former seat. They'd told him of course, that he'd spent the last decade in a relationship without another man. At first he'd thought they were joking, since he had almost given himself whiplash earlier checking out a particularly pretty healer on the way out. But his mum had plenty of pictures of the two of them together and several of the poses had said it all. He had also gotten the distinct impression that his father and brother were not terribly fond of the man named Scorpius Malfoy.

He was very fond apparently.

Shaking his head at his latest flashback Albus lifted his arm once more, studying the bracelet that was apparently a form of wedding ring. His mother had said they'd been together since the end of school but she'd forgotten to mention that part.

Deciding to take another look at those photo albums Albus got to his feet and headed out of the room, walking down the hallway to the top of the stairs. A knock sounding just as he reached the landing Albus watched as his mother appeared to open the door.

The man that stepped into the house looked very similar to the man from his flashback, though a little older. He was dressed very well, and wore a traveling cloak more suited to a wintery setting than the rainy spring.

"Where is he?"

"Up here."

Grey eyes meeting emerald Albus felt the connection straight off, started walking down the stairs without thinking about it. Walking up to Scorpius Albus gave the man a half smile. "I guess you heard, huh?"

"You have no idea who I am?" Scorpius asked, eyes scanning Albus from head to toe, looking for any injury. The emerald eyes were clear enough, but he had his answer already in the way Albus looked at him. The connection between them was there, as always, but Albus wasn't looking at him with his usual love. Nor was this his usual greeting after time apart.

"No, sorry. I don't know who anyone is. Well not without being told. My mum told me about you, and that you were coming."

"I've come to take you home, yes."

)

Albus family wasn't thrilled with the idea of handing Albus over to Scorpius, but the man was insistent and Albus reminded them that given that his home with Scorpius was his current residence it made more sense to go with him. Albus didn't recognize their townhouse any more than he had his family home, but it was better than the hospital anyway.

After a tour of the place Albus smiled wryly and told Scorpius the same thing that he'd told his family when asked about their house. It was familiar, but he couldn't remember the life he'd lived in it.

Nodding his head in acceptance Scorpius opted to follow Ginny's advice and not push things. So instead he reminded Albus that he was supposed to take his medication, which soon had the Gryffindor too drowsy to think twice about letting Scorpius lead him towards the bedroom. Albus had just enough time to stretch out before he was out like a light.

Sitting down on the side of the bed Scorpius leaned forward and buried his face against the side of Albus's neck, mentally giving thanks to whatever powers had kept Al safe for him. Breathing deeply Scorpius let his fear and relief go, shuddering as he concentrated solely on the pulse beating strongly against his lips. He was okay, Scorpius thought over and over again. Whatever else, his love was okay.

When he had his breath back Scorpius undressed Albus but left the boxers on, he didn't imagine Albus would relish waking up naked beside a man he didn't remember. Changing into boxers himself Scorpius crawled in beside Albus, tucking the covers around both of them as he turned to look at Albus, still fast asleep.

"Dream of me, A ghra." Scorpius whispered softly. "Please."

)

The dream began, as many of their best dreams did, with Albus lounging on his ugly couch, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a book in the other. He was dressed in trousers and an open shirt, his work jacket, shoes and socks already discarded throughout the room. Since Scorpius wasn't around to nag him, Albus saw no reason to pick them up and put them away just yet.

Thinking of his love had a smile curving on the man's lips, a smile that widened a great deal as the door to his home office opened and the man in question stepped into the room. "You're home early." Albus noted as he put his bookmark into place, setting the book and his glass on the nearby coffee table.

"It was that or be arrested for multiple homicides." Rolling his eyes at the sight of Albus's shoes and socks, which were lying carelessly beside the couch, Scorpius made a mental note to rag Albus about it later. For now though… Slipping onto the couch so that he was straddling his man Scorpius leaned his head down to brush his lips against Albus's. "Miss me?"

Giving Scorpius his best, most innocent look, Albus returned the gesture. "You were gone long?"

Nipping Albus's bottom lip in retaliation Scorpius wasn't fooled for a moment. "Just for that there will be no souvenir for you."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww."

Chuckling Scorpius cut off Albus's drawn out complaint with his lips, aiming for a much deeper, more intimate kiss this time as he sank into the taste that was Albus and whiskey. Yummy indeed, he thought as their tongues twined and mated, their hands coming up and under shirts to touch bare, heated skin. Sounds of approval muffled against each other's lips Albus moved to dispatch the buttons on Scorpius shirt, having to remind himself repeatedly that Scorpius would have his head if he did what he wanted and sent the buttons flying instead. His lover was getting tired of coming up with explanations as to why stray buttons kept turning up in the oddest of places. The house elf wasn't stupid after all.

As soon as the blasted buttons were taken care of Albus had the shirt opened, Scorpius shrugging it the rest of the way off before tossing it to the floor. Hands sliding into Albus's silky hair Scorpius paused when the man winced in reaction. "What did you do?" Scorpius demanded to know, crossing his arms in front of him. That had definitely been a bump he'd felt.

Looking somewhat like a chastised child Albus opted to try and distract Scorpius by undoing the man's belt, pouting when his hands were swatted away. "It's just a little bump to the head. My noggin…sort of hit a rock."

"Sort of hit a rock?"

"Did hit a rock. But as you've stated many times, I have a very hard head. My brains just got rattled around a little."

"You mean I haven't screwed them all out yet?" Scorpius inquired, deciding to let Albus off the hook as he cupped Albus's face between his hands. If there were any more injuries he'd find them shortly. He just had to get Albus naked, which was never hard to do.

"You have come close a couple of times." Albus agreed with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Scorpius's waist to draw him back down against him, rolling them over so that he was on top. "Maybe I should screw some of yours out just to keep what little I have left safe."

"Maybe you should." Scorpius agreed, putting up no protest this time when Albus's hands made quick work of his belt and trouser hook. Moaning in pleasure as Albus's hands moved to knead his ass Scorpius arched his back, his own hands sliding down Albus's chest to do some clothing removal of his own. Pushing Albus's trousers down the two separated only long enough to hastily rid themselves of their remaining clothing for good.

Than it was time for some serious rolling around on the couch as hands moved to touch and eagerly caress. Holding tight to each other Albus won top spot and settled between Scorpius's legs, fingers stroking as he slowly thrusted his entire length into his lover, moaning as Scorpius inner muscles contracted around him, drawing him in deeper as they moved together in familiar tandem. Eyes meeting and holding they smiled at each other as they came closer and closer to climax, breathing harsh as they came one after another, crying out each other's names in exquisite release.

Arms wrapping around each other once again as they settled down to snuggle on the couch, the two lovers buried their faces against the other's neck with satisfied smiles on their faces.

There was nothing quite like welcome home sex.


	2. Waking Up Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original character and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Waking Up Together

Eyes slowly opening Albus took in the situation with rapid fire comprehension. First and foremost, he was safe. Secondly, he was lying on his side and pressed up against the side of the man lying beside him. His free arm was lying against the other man's bare waist, and the other man's free arm wrapped around his own waist, anchoring him to where he was. The heavily lashed grey eyes watching him so intently were familiar, immediately calming the nerves he'd first woken up with, in those first confused seconds of grogginess. The rest came back in a rush, not just everything that he couldn't remember, but what he could remember. Particular the dream. Memories of the dream should have made him more nervous and fidgety, but they didn't. Because somewhere in his currently messed up head his instincts said that that dream was an accurate idea of exactly what would have occurred between them had his memory not been screwed.

"Good morning." Scorpius finally decided to say, making no move to pull Albus closer or release him. He could see that the memories were no closer to surfacing, but they had shared a dream and that was something. The bump to the head hadn't been able to severe that.

"Morning." Albus returned shyly, even though he knew mentally he had nothing to be shy about. They'd probably woken up together like this hundreds of times. In fact, something in his gut said they not only woke up together most mornings, but that they did it in exactly this position.

Turning onto his side too Scorpius carefully reached out and when Albus made no move to bolt slid a hand through Albus's messy bed head, flattening most of the wayward hairs. "How's the memory today?" He asked, when all but Albus's stubborn cowlick was down.

"Pretty much the same. But I did dream about you last night." Not that he was going to tell the man what he'd dreamed of them doing, but he thought Scorpius would want to know. It had to be hard on him, to have been forgotten.

"I know."

"How would you know that?" Did he talk in his sleep? Was that one of the things he'd forgotten? Crap.

Chuckling, since he had a pretty good idea what Albus was thinking, Scorpius shook his head a little against his pillow. "No, you weren't talking in your sleep. You don't need to. You and I occasionally share dreams. We can always tell because the memory of them doesn't fade the way most dreams do. We remember every detail even months later."

Intrigued, Albus shuffled closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "Why do we share dreams? That isn't normal, is it?" The closeness didn't unnerve him, just the opposite.

So no one had told Albus how they'd ended up together, Scorpius mused. He should have known none of them would have the guts to do it. Though to be fair only Albus's parents and Veela relatives had some idea of just what had happened between them that last term at Hogwarts and they'd all preferred to keep it that way as much as possible. He was really going to have to choose his words carefully, Scorpius thought, concentrating on Albus's eyes as he began to explain.

"We share dreams because we were both cursed to do so by a very angry Veela. Up until that point you and I…well our families have not gotten along with each other for well over a century. We were no exception to the rule."

"That's why my family wasn't thrilled about handing me over to you yesterday, isn't it?"

"Exactly. Things have gotten better between our families but…well to be frank I would never leave you in a room alone with my grandfather, and the same could be said of me being left alone with your brother James. Both sides, yours more than mine, accept our relationship for our sakes."

Which would explain why Scorpius had been away on a family vacation and he hadn't been along too. He'd wondered about that. "So why were we cursed by a Veela?" He asked instead.

"One of my former minions thought it would be funny to push you into her while we were all visiting Hogsmeade. Not so funny for us. Sexy as hell once we got over the shock, but funny, no. Well not for me anyway. You have a more…twisted sense of humor than I do."

"You used to have minions?" Albus didn't take offense to the twisted sense of humor crack. He'd spent a portion of yesterday talking with his Uncle George and the man's children. If his humor was anything like theirs than a little twisted was being kind.

"You reformed me. Mostly."

Somehow Albus got the distinct feeling that could be an understatement. "So back to the dream thing. Why would that be a curse thing exactly? A little embarrassing maybe, but how bad could it have been?"

"Think of two weeks of the sort of dream you had last night between two natural born enemies."

"Oh. I see." And he did. Big time. "So our relationship is based on sex? I mean the sex was so good that we just decided to bury the family hatchets." Because if the dream last night was anywhere close to how they were in reality…well good didn't begin to describe.

"In the beginning it was. We sort of grew on each other."

In the memory flashback about the bracelets he'd told the man beside him that he loved him. He had no reason to think otherwise. So however they had started, they'd ended up loving each other. Or at least he had. Thinking about the flashback reminded him of something else. "These bracelets on our wrists…are they…like our wedding rings? Are we…official?" He asked, not sure how else to put it.

Reaching out Scorpius trailed his fingers down Albus's left arm. "In the Wizarding World there is no such thing as marriage between wizards. Even if we found someone willing to perform the ceremony it wouldn't be legally recognized. That's why I wasn't alerted when you were hurt. If it had been more serious I wouldn't have been able to see you without your parents arranging it for me. We did discuss for a time having a Muggle ceremony, as gay marriage is legal there, but we decided there wasn't much point. To my mind though…yes, we are married."

Setting a hand over the hand on his arm Albus nodded. "I'm a lucky man then."

"I would agree with that assessment." Never one to lie around in bed unless he was getting his man naked Scorpius sat up, looking down at the man in question as the covers pooled around his waist. "So shall we rock, paper, scissors for the shower?"

"Why bother, you always win anyway." Blinking at the automatic response Albus grinned, knowing instinctively that what he'd said was true.

"So I do." Grinning in response Scorpius stuck out his hand anyway, the grin widening when he beat the Gryffindor on his first try, his rock beating Albus's scissors.

Trying to keep things as normal as possible Scorpius got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, aware of Albus's gaze following him until he closed the door behind him.

)

Albus lay in bed until the sound of the shower running reached his ears, propelling him to throw the covers off and get out of bed. His mind thinking about going in and maybe joining Scorpius under the hot spray it took a moment for Albus to process the fact that there were reasons he shouldn't.

"Well at least some things are coming back." Albus muttered under his breath as he stretched out his arms above him. He now knew that he sucked at rock, paper, scissors, and that he often perfered to start the day by jumping Scorpius in the shower.

Scorpius.

Albus couldn't say why, but it felt off to call the man that. It was his first name, but maybe he had a pet name for him? He hadn't mentioned one, but maybe he thought it best to wait until he remembered it on his own?

Trying to think of a short form for Scorpius the best Albus could come up with was Scor, and that sounded even more wrong than the man's full name. But he felt, all the way to his gut now, that there was something he should be calling the man he was practically married to. And that something was key, he just knew it

Annoyed with himself Albus decided to distract himself by picking out what he was going to wear for the day. Habit had him walking straight to his dresser, the clothes within the drawers vaguely familiar, in an abstract way. Opting for casual Albus got out what he needed and then dumped the clothing on top of the rumpled bed covers.

Before he knew it Albus had the clothes off and was making the bed, ensuring that the bed would pass the muster of the pickiest of mothers before he dumped the clothes back on the now smooth covers. Scorpius hated an unmade bed, even though it would be rumpled again soon enough. The neat freak.

Thrilled with all these little tidbits of knowledge Albus looked around and then headed for the closet, opening it to get a look at the suits and dressy clothes hanging there. Eyes landing on a dark, pinstriped suit Albus reached out and lifted it from the rack, bringing the material close to his nose as he breathed in its scent.

Scorpius's scent.

Feeling foolish, especially when he realized he couldn't hear the shower anymore, Albus quickly re hung the suit and closed the doors.

Turning his head when he heard another door opening Albus felt a tightening in his gut as Scorpius stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Was he drooling, he wondered, he felt like he should be drooling.

Sensing what he was thinking, seeing it in Albus's eyes, Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement of what he saw, and letting the other man know that the heat and desire was returned.

Smiling nervously Albus thought it wise to head for the shower before he jumped the man. Making his way over Albus let himself into the bathroom, looking around the room as he tried to remember why jumping Scorpius would be a bad idea.

Stripping out of his boxers Albus headed into the shower and let the hot water beat down on his skin, focusing on the simple task as he reminded himself over and over again what the healers had told him the day before.

He just had to be patient, the memories would come.

And then he could jump his man without feeling like a man whore for jumping a guy he recognized by pure instinct.

Coming out of the bathroom Albus felt bad for being relieved that Scorpius had left the bedroom. It just felt weird, the idea of getting dressed in front of him. Stupid, but the mind was not a rational thing. His especially at the moment.

Dressed in trousers and an open shirt Albus paused when he caught sight of the mirror situated beside the closet. It was floor length, and walking over to it Albus assumed that it was Scorpius's addition to their bedroom. He didn't think he was the type who cared what he looked like going out as long as he wouldn't send fashion models screaming in blind, horrified terror. And given the heels those women wore they shouldn't be running anywhere except to the nearest restaurant to actually eat something other than vitamins.

Staring at his reflected in the mirror Albus blinked, his gaze blurring, another flashback coming on to show him another piece of the life he wanted so much to remember.

)

He stood in front of the mirror, dressed in tailored trousers and a dress shirt. A tie hung round his neck but untied, his hands lifting to do just that when Scorpius came up behind him, a wince on his face as he looking at their now shared reflection.

"Please tell me you weren't going to go outside looking like that."

Looking down at the ensemble Albus shrugged. "What's wrong with it? Nothing clashes horribly and there isn't any food anywhere."

"It's times like this I shudder to think what you wore before I was around to supervise." Shaking his head Scorpius reached around to begin undoing the shirt buttons while he explained to his fashionably challenged love. "You can't wear that shirt because its lines will clash with the cut of the suit jacket that goes with those pants. And before you say that you're going to ditch said jacket first chance you get anyway I'd point out that you're scheduled to appear before the Wizengamot."

"Half of whom are too blind to see their own noses, much less me."

"Be that as it may…" Slipping the last button free Scorpius pressed the palms of his hands against Albus's bared stomach, fingers sliding over muscle. "You will dress right for the other half or else."

"Or else what?" Grinning at Scorpius's reflection Albus obviously wasn't worried in the least.

"Or else I'll keep you locked up here in our bedroom so that you can't go out and embarrass me with your poor fashion sense."

"You are such a girl sometimes."

The insult registered quite clearly on the Slytherin's face. "A girl? A girl am I?" Grey eyes stormy Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus's waist tightly, turning his head to nuzzle his face against the side of Albus's neck. "I wasn't the one screaming like a girl last night."

"I was yelling, not screaming. There's a difference." Content to let Scorpius hold him place for the moment Albus remained as he was, eyes closing slightly as Scorpius began to nibble on his neck. "And is this your way of telling me we've got time for a quickie before we go to work?"

Unwrapping his arms Scorpius reached down and grasped each of Albus's wrists, bringing them up to brace one of his hands on either side of the mirror.

"You're going to want to keep them there, Potter." Scorpius whispered seductively in Albus's ear.

"Planning to have your way with me, Malfoy?"

"You're about to find out."

)

Breathing a little harder than normal Albus was still staring dumbly into the mirror when Scorpius came looking for him ten minutes later, curious as to what was holding him up. Breakfast was ready and it wasn't like Albus to take long dressing.

"Something wrong?" Scorpius asked as he came up behind Albus, unknowingly mimicking the beginning of Albus's most recent recollection.

"No, everything's all right." Albus answered him absently. "Just had another memory returning. They seem to leave me a little out of it." Which was putting it mildly. Looking at their faces, so close together in the mirror, was making his heart pound like he'd just run five miles uphill.

"What did you remember?"

"You and I were arguing about the suit I was going to wear to a Wizengamot summoning. I have a feeling we were about to get naked when it ended." That was a G rated way of describing what they had probably been about to do, Albus thought to himself. The gleam in Scorpius's eyes had said it all. The man had had some very sexy plans for him.

"Missed the best part then." Instinctively Scorpius knew just what day Albus had remembered, though him ragging Albus's ass over his clothes was nothing new or unusual. He'd given his lover a whole new appreciation for full length mirrors that day, Scorpius recalled, the memories enough to have him thinking an encore was needed as soon as Albus was back to his old self.

Thinking along the same lines Albus dearly hoped the rest of the memory would come back to him ASAP. "So you dragged me to the floor and had your wicked way with me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to keep the mood playful but intimate.

"No."

Surprised, Albus couldn't turn around and so looked at Scorpius's reflection questioningly. "Why not?"

Amused, Scorpius considered only for a second not telling Albus the truth. After all, the Slytherin thought wickedly, he had asked. Turning his head Scorpius placed his lips against the shell of his man's ear as he answered the question.

"I didn't drag you to the floor because I had you like this. You watched in the mirror as I undressed you, undid the buttons and hooks, slid my hands over your body as I liked. Watched your muscled quiver and gleam with sweat as I stroked them, scrapped my nails across them. Your eyes went the most beautiful shade of green as I kissed along your neck; you love it when I do that. Almost as much as you loved it when I took you into my hand and pleasured you while you watched and begged for more. You would have crumbled to the floor when you came if my arms hadn't come around you to keep you up."

Now Scorpius ever so gently nipped the bottom of Albus's ear. "And then, when you were up to it, I had you on the floor. We were both late for work."

"Oh." Albus had to clear his throat several times as mental images fried his brain. "Yeah…gotta get on remembering that."

"You do that."


	3. Things To Remember

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all those characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and have a great day.

Things To Remember

Albus spent most of breakfast unsuccessfully trying to remember making love with Scorpius in front of the mirror. It was a memory he really, really wanted back, which was probably why it was stubbornly staying hidden somewhere in his stupid subconscious.

Eating his breakfast automatically Albus peeked over at the man sitting across from him periodically, almost as if to reassure himself that that Scorpius was still there. He felt closer to his memories when the other man was close by, as if his subconscious wanted him to remember his man as much as Albus did.

Looking up from the paper he wasn't really reading Scorpius suddenly remembered something he and Albus's father had discussed before they'd left the Potter house yesterday. "Your father mentioned taking you to Hogwarts today yesterday, is that right?"

Swallowing his food Albus nodded. "He thought that maybe that might be another place that would jog some memories. Makes sense, since I was there for seven years. He said he could arrange it with the Headmaster."

Yes, Scorpius doubted very much the Headmaster would have put up any complaints. The old fogey worshipped the ground Harry Potter walked on and everyone knew it. The older Potter could probably ask the Gryffindor House to be changed to the Potter House and the old man would be all for it.

"Will you…be coming?" Albus asked hesitantly, interrupting Scorpius's thoughts.

"If you like. I have nothing planned for the rest of the weekend." He hadn't been invited by the man engineering the visit, but that didn't faze Scorpius in the least. "As it is, I would probably know more of your usual haunts than he would."

Considering this Albus took a swig of his orange juice. Scorpius had indicated that they'd hooked up while still in school, which meant that the beginnings of their present relationship had taken place within the walls of Hogwarts. "Do we have any special places there?" He asked curiously. "Just us?"

Scorpius thought about that for a moment. "I suppose The Room of Requirement and the Prefects Bathroom would fall under that category." A small, sly smile crossed his lips as he recalled both rooms very, very fondly.

Albus gave him a confused look. "Why would a bathroom be a special place?"

"I suppose I should have been more specific and stated the bathtub in the bathroom."

Opening his mouth to ask how that would make the room any more special Albus closed his mouth just as quickly as it occurred to him just why they might have fond memories of a bathtub. Or to be more specific what they'd done in said bathtub, Albus mentally corrected, fairly sure of the circumstances from the gleam in his man's grey eyes. Which did make sense now that he thought about it. The Prefects Bathroom and The Room of Requirement would be the two places where they could get together for sex with a low chance of being discovered and/or interrupted. The Room of Requirement especially. He'd bet they'd had loads of fun in there since the room could convert itself to any kind of setting-Oh!

"I remember what the Room of Requirement is."

"I'm sure the room will be thrilled."

Laughing at Scorpius's response Albus grinned at him, outrageously pleased when the other man gave him a small smile in return. "Well I'm sure I have many fond memories of it to remember."

"That would be a good guess." Scorpius agreed, feeling a tad of nostalgia. "Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

)

After breakfast the two headed up to their individual offices. Scorpius wanted to get as much paperwork out of the way as possible before his honorary father in law showed up after lunch. If Albus's memories weren't back in proper order by the end of the weekend Scorpius wanted his work load to be as light as possible so that he could spend time with Albus to change that. Thankfully he'd done a lot of work before his 'vacation' so he could have most of the week off if need be.

Albus, meanwhile, had looked over his own office more thoroughly and hadn't found anything all that interesting or memory jogging. There were files about people that were somewhat interesting, but he didn't remember them so he didn't know if he knew them personally or not. There were also more photo albums to look at but he still felt restless, even while snuggling up on his very, very comfy couch.

It took him longer than it should have to realize why it felt wrong.

Carrying the various photo albums Albus headed out the door, down the hall and into Scorpius's office. Walking over Albus took a seat in front of Scorpius's desk, leaning back in the chair as he crossed his legs at the ankle. Yup, this felt normal indeed.

Looking up from his computer Scorpius smiled a little and then went back to work, pleased at the familiar ritual. When Albus was feeling restless or couldn't concentrate he often hunted him down where ever he was and hung out until his mind was more focused. Albus had been nagging him for months to get a couch in his office for that very reason.

Flipping through the pictures Albus paused over one picture, which ironically showed Scorpius sitting behind his desk the way he was now. Studying the picture Albus looked up, comparing the picture to the real thing. There were a lot more stacks of paper, he noted, and the computer wasn't in this photo. There was also a desk lamp in the picture, but not on the desk now.

Idle curiosity had Albus asking Scorpius what had happened to the lamp in question.

"You broke it."

"Oh." Looking at the picture Albus grimaced. "Sorry. It was a nice lamp."

"That it was."

Staring at the picture Albus wondered just how he'd broken the lamp in the first place. Had he simply bumped it or perhaps pushed it off in a moment of hasty passion. The desk was at an excellent height for…yeah, he really needed to think about something else. Cursing his vivid imagination Albus was just about to turn the page on the album when his fickle memory decided to show him just how the lamp had ended up smashed.

)

In his memory he came storming into Scorpius's office, his eyes flashing and his mouth twisted into a snarl. He marched over to Scorpius's desk, the man sitting calmly enough behind it. The memory was recent, they looked relatively the way they did now.

"Dammit, Scorpius." Slamming his hands down on the desk Albus leaned forward, glaring at the other man like he'd like to throttle him. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Seriously? You assehole!"

Cool as a cucumber Scorpius raised an eyebrow, setting aside the papers he'd been proofreading. "And just what did you find out? Or think you found out." He amended, his tone indicating that he thought Albus was being overly dramatic and childlike.

"That woman! That woman whose investments you said your parents asked you to look into as a favor to them. It was all a goddamn ruse. They weren't business meetings, they were dates!" Coming around the desk in a whirl of motion Albus moved to come around to face off against the man without the desk in his way.

Turning in his chair Scorpius got to his feet and stood up to meet him and his fury. "So I found out only today." He replied calmly, crossing his arms in front of him. "Which is why you won't have to suffer through a dinner with any member of my family for a while."

"And you expect me to believe that after meeting with this woman for over a month you're only now realizing the bitch wants in your pants and checkbook? Especially considering how you're always saying you're smarter than me. Smarter my ass!" Slamming his fist down on the desk both men cursed when the blow sent Scorpius's desk lamp crashing to the ground, the panes of glass that had made up the lamp shade shattering on impact.

"Lovely." Pushing Albus aside Scorpius walked over and knelt down to check out the damage, ignoring Albus's warning not to risk cutting himself on the shards. So of course he went and did just that, which called for a couple more curse words as blood welled up over the small slice in his palm.

Kneeling down as well Albus reached out and took Scorpius's cut hand in his, holding tight when Scorpius attempted to jerk his hand free. "It doesn't look too bad." Albus said finally, lifting his head to meet Scorpius's gaze. "And I'm being an idiot…aren't I?"

"I knew you were an idiot when I agreed to live with you."

Lips twitching Albus got to his feet and then helped Scorpius do the same. "Technically I moved in, so it's your fault an idiot lives here. A jealous…prat of an idiot who knows very well that if you were going to cheat on me you'd at least do it with someone better looking than Victoria Chestland."

Placing his good hand around Albus's neck Scorpius drew the man's head down to his so that he could press a quick and possessive kiss on Albus's lips. "Exactly. And just when would I have time to screw anyone else anyway? Last time I checked we're screwing every chance we get."

"There is that." Wrapping his arms around Scorpius's waist Albus brushed his lips against Scorpius's. "And I aim to keep it that way."

"You do that. And you still owe me a lamp."

Bringing Scorpius's wounded hand to his lips Albus placed his mouth against the cut. "A new lamp you shall have." And now a gleam entered his green eyes. "After you make it up to me that your parents keep trying to steal you away from me."

"Sounds fair enough."

)

Blinking Albus became aware of Scorpius crouching in front of his, hands on either side of his face. "Albus? Are you alright? You with me again?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Blinking a couple more times Albus managed to put a somewhat humorous grin on his face, despite the current pounding in his head. "I was just remembering how the lamp got broken. So how long did that incident get us out of dinners with your family?"

That memory was one he could have done without Albus remembering, but Scorpius supposed that any memory was a good memory at this point. "We usually get together once a month for dinner. We missed four of them."

"Nice. So I didn't buy you a new lamp?" There wasn't one on Scorpius's desk.

"You did. Your mother helped you pick it out. It's downstairs so that it doesn't get broken. We tend to fight in our offices more than any other places in the house."

"I see. And my head is killing me. Really, really killing me." And massaging his temples wasn't doing him any good, Albus thought with a wince.

"Then let's get you drugged up and in bed until lunch time."

With Scorpius's arms wrapped around Albus's waist just in case the two headed for their bedroom, Scorpius ushering his lover down onto the bed while he went to get the prescribed medication. Once he got the meds into him Scorpius sat down on the bed and leaned forward to stroke Albus's bangs away from his forehead.

Savoring the cool feel of Scorpius's hand on his forehead Albus placed his hand over top of Scorpius's to keep it there. "It's starting to fade a little. Don't suppose you could distract me until it completely kicks in."

"I can do that." Sliding his hand out from under Albus's Scorpius slid onto the bed so that he was lying on his side with Albus turning on his side to press his body up against his. Placing his hand behind Albus's head Scorpius held the man's head in place as he brush his lips back and forth over Albus's in the gentlest of caresses.

Making a sound very reminiscent of a purr Albus simply stayed where he was and enjoyed the feel of the other man's lips pressed against his. When Scorpius's other hand slid under his shirt to stroke the small of his back Albus arched into the touch, instinctively knowing and desiring that touch enough to forget how much his head was hurting.

Keeping the kisses and touches light Scorpius was content to enjoy just being able to do that, relishing the softness of Albus's mouth and skin as the other man rubbed both against his own in tandem with him until Albus fell back into drug induced slumber.

)

Albus's father arrived promptly after lunch and the three of them headed to their former school in the hopes of jogging some more memories loose. Together they headed through the various hallways, stopping every once in a while to talk to a student or teacher who knew them and wanted to inquire about Albus's well being. Not that Albus recognized any of them.

Covertly allowing Albus to wander off in front of them Harry kept his voice low. "Is he doing better today?"

"The memories seem to be coming back to him faster. They come and go though."

"I see." Shoving his hands in his pockets Harry studied the man his son had decided to love. "I just want you to know that we'll all do our best not to…negatively influence his relationship with you while he's remembering it. We all know how much he loves you and how happy you make him. Ginny wanted me to make sure you knew that we'd help you any way we can. You have only to ask."

Understanding the underlying message Scorpius nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I already knew that." As much as Albus's family was confounded by their relationship, Scorpius knew they would always put Albus's happiness first.

"Good. Now let's head down to…where's Albus?"

Turning his head Scorpius had a couple choice words to say over the fact that the man in question had disappeared when they weren't looking. Not good, Scorpius thought as he and Harry picked up speed. Not good at all.

)

Passing a statue of a very confused looking man Albus paused to read the plaque, which informed him that he was looking at a reproduction of Boris the Bewildered. How apt, Albus thought in amusement as he turned his head, intending to ask one of his companions what the man had been famous for.

Blinking when he saw that he was alone Albus considered going to look for them, deciding instead that he was better off waiting for them. Unlike him they would actually know where they were going and would probably find him soon enough.

Deciding to see what else was in this particular hallway Albus paused in front of a door, his instincts telling him that there was something he should see behind it. Standing there as he tried to figure out how to make the door open Albus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called. Turning his head Albus met the gaze of a teenage girl wearing the Hufflepuff uniform.

"The password is squeaky clean this month, if you're trying to get in." The girl told him with a smile. "I'd stay and chat but I'll be late for class if I stick around. Nice seeing you, Albus."

"Nice seeing you too." Albus answered, having no idea how he knew the girl. Silently he watched her go and then looking around, deciding a quick peek couldn't hurt. Saying the password Albus walked through the doorway, recognizing the room right away.

The Prefect's Bathroom.

Spinning around automatically when the door closed behind him Albus once again felt himself sink into another memory.

)

The door flying open Scorpius and Albus stumbled into the room, Scorpius shoving Albus up against the door to hasten its closing, his hands gripping the Gryffindor's ass as his lips ravished the man's neck.

Moaning his pleasure Albus lifted his hands and went to work undoing the buttons of Scorpius's shirt. "Damn, it's been too long since we've done this." Yanking the tucked in shirt out Albus quickly moved his hands over the revealed flesh, kneading Scorpius's stomach muscles.

"And whose fault is that?" Scorpius groaned out as he moved his hands around to unbuckle Albus's belt, unhooking the man's trousers for good measure.

"Rosie's fault." Albus shot back, his hands copying Scorpius's actions. "She's convinced we'll fail our NEWTS if we don't study together every night now."

Turning his head Scorpius dragged his tongue up the other man's neck. "And that's more important than getting naked with me?" Nipping Albus's earlobe for emphasis Scorpius's hands tugged at the Gryffindor's robes, Albus shrugging them off with a grin.

"You're right." Albus agreed as he slid his hand down Scorpius's trouser covered front, wrapping it around the other man's erection as he stroked the tip with a single finger. "This is way more important."

On a sound of pleasure Scorpius cupped the back of his lover's head, bringing Albus's face to his so that he could engage his man in a deep, hungry kiss while Albus continued to stroke him through his trousers. When Albus pulled away Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, the words dying in his throat as Albus shoved down his trousers and boxers together, then knelt down with a very familiar look in his eyes. Threading his fingers into his lover's hair Scorpius held onto the man's head as the Gryffindor took his erection into his mouth.

Eyes on Scorpius Albus sucked down hard and then allowed Scorpius's erection to slide out of his mouth so that he could lick and tease his man from base to tip, lapping up every sound Scorpius made with pleasure.

"A ghra."

Smiling at the endearment Albus licked his lips and winked at the man he loved with all his heart. And then, after giving his man a knowing look, Albus turned his attention back to driving Scorpius to an earth shattering climax, stroking the man's balls with knowing fingers while his mouth worked the other man over until Scorpius was coming fast and hard into his mouth.

Yummy.


	4. Seeing Stars

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's how it is. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Seeing Stars

Having split ways from his honorary father in law Scorpius didn't know why he headed towards the Prefects Bathroom. Of course of all the places in the vicinity, that would be the one that would interest his love the most. But Albus wouldn't know that and Scorpius figured it was a long shot. But low and behold, as he approached the door it opened and out stepped Albus.

Talk about your excellent timing.

Opening his mouth to scold Albus for wandering off the way he had Scorpius didn't get the chance to even being thanks to Albus grabbing him by his labels and pulling him in for a kiss that sizzled with unrestrained, fiery lust. Moaning his unexpected pleasure Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus's waist, letting his lips be ravished as he savored the feel of Albus's body pressed tightly against his own. It felt like forever since they'd done this, even though it had been less than a week. But even a few days feeling apart from his love was unbearable to him now. Especially when Albus's lack of memory made him feel like they were still apart even when they were this close.

Finally pulling away Albus grinned up at him, hooking his arms around the other man's neck. "Hey ya."

"Hey ya back." Lowering his head to press his forehead against Albus's Scorpius smiled, his fingers loosely linked at the base of Albus's back. "To what do I owe the heat of that greeting, might I ask?"

"A girl from Hufflepuff let me into the Prefects Bathroom and I got a sneak peek of how we spent our time in there, de-stressing from our NEWT studies." Albus's grin widened just at the thought of it.

"That would do it." Capturing Albus's lips again Scorpius returned the kiss this time with plenty of heat in return, reluctantly breaking it off with a sexy little pop when air was necessary.

"Good thing your dad wasn't with you when you remembered it though."

"Indeed." Taking a step back before he gave into his desire to drag the other man into the bathroom for a repeat Albus thought it wise to go find said father before his father found them. In a possibly compromising position.

But still wanting the physical contact Albus reached out and took Scorpius's hand in his. "So where is my father, anyway? Sorry for wandering off by the way."

"We split up and we should go find him." Before we do something that could get us permanently banned from Hogwarts, Scorpius silently added as he fought back the urge to lick his lips. "As for the wandering off, just don't do it again. You have no idea how easy it is to get lost around here even when you have some idea where you're going."

"I'll keep that in mind." And with more than a little regret to be leaving this particular hallway Albus followed when Scorpius tugged on his hand to get him moving. "Lead the way."

)

It didn't take the two long to find Harry and soon the three were once again wandering the school's many halls, taking advantage of the fact that the current students were all in class. Albus recognized various hallways and classrooms, even recalling things that had happened in them with encouraging clarity. His memories were coming back, Albus thought with relief. He just had to be patient and let them come. Most of what he remembered was useless, but every little bit helped.

Towards the end of the tour the three ran into Hagrid who insisted on nearly hugging the guts out of Albus before finally turning the Gryffindor loose at Harry and Scorpius's insistence. The friendly half giant had plenty of stories to tell Albus and sensing his kinship with the older man Albus listened with patient attention while Harry and Scorpius trailed behind in amusement. Most of the stories had to do with his childhood and Albus had to smile, hearing about all the trouble he'd gotten into even before he'd come to Hogwarts.

Walking along behind them Scorpius's gaze happened to land on one of the castle's towers, one that had a slow, rakish grin crossing the Slytherin's face as he remembered a particular evening that would go down as one of the most memorable nights of his life so far. Looking over in Albus direction Scorpius wondered if Albus would remember its significance if he pointed it out to him. Better not, Scorpius thought with some regret. Not something to remember when one was only a few feet away from one's father or father in law in his case.

Politely excusing himself once his father and Hargid got caught up discussing some school folly of his father's, Albus took advantage of their friendly argument to sidle over to Scorpius's side, taking the other man's hand in his once again. "That was an interesting look you had on your face earlier." Albus murmured.

"Oh?" Scorpius's face was the picture of innocence.

"Don't you 'oh' me. I know that look too well. Both of them."

Amused Scorpius brought their joined hands up so that he could place a quick kiss on the back of his man's hand before the other two could notice. "And what do my looks suggest?"

"Well the first look was about sex and the second was you trying to look innocent. Which is like a giant trying to look like a Veela, FYI."

Laughing at the comparison Scorpius hip checked the other man teasingly. "Don't let any of your Veela relatives hear you make that comparison. They'll turn you into a mini giant and then what will I do with you?"

"The ladies are a rather violent lot, aren't they?"

"The more you remember the more you'll know just how true that is." Scorpius agreed.

Albus grinned as he squeezed Scorpius's hand. "I'd rather remember you."

Scorpius's smiled back. "I'd rather you did as well."

"So are you going to tell me what that tower reminds you of?" Albus wanted to know, genuinely curious.

Scorpius's grin widened. "I'll leave you to remember that on your own."

Watching the two Harry felt as he always did when they were like this. Thrilled that his son had found someone who loved him and somewhat nauseated that the person who was the love of his son's life looked so much like Draco Malfoy. Even after a decade he and Draco could only manage to be coolly civilized with each other and Harry took personally pride in the fact that he was better adjusted then his former nemesis when it came to accepting their children's relationship.

Well that and the fact that he still had all his hair and Draco seemed to lose more every time he ran into the man. It was small and petty of him, but Harry did so love the fact that Draco had hair envy big time. It made up for the fact that Draco's boy was banging his.

)

Once they were done getting a tour of Hogwarts and had seen all the sights they thought might trigger memories it was time to head home. Having remembered enough to know how lucky he was to have Harry Potter as a father Albus hugged his father with real warmth when it was time to separate.

Returning the hug Harry lifted a hand to stroke his son's hair flat, the back flying up as soon as Harry's hand had passed over it. You just couldn't keep that Potter hair down, Harry thought with a grin as he pulled away. "See you later, Kiddo."

"See ya later, Daddy-o." Albus returned with a wink, instinctively knowing the correct response. Or at least his response when his father called him kiddo, despite his present age.

"Scorpius."

"Harry."

The two men shook hands as per usual, but there was warmth in the gesture. Albus was the glue that bound them so to speak and they were comfortable in each other's company now.

Amused by them both Albus just smiled and waved his father off, following Scorpius down their street after his dad had walked out of sight. Together they strolled down the street until they reached their townhouse, both men taking immediate note of the fact that they had some unexpected company.

Scorpius recognized his grandfather right away but Albus had to guess as to the man's identity. The man was an older version of Scorpius but a little too old to be the man's father. Grandfather made the most sense. And this grandfather did not like him at all, Albus thought as he met the man's piercing, disdainful gaze. And if the reaction his gut had to the man was anything to go by, the feeling was entirely mutual.

He also distinctly remembered Scorpius saying something earlier that morning about never being able to leave him alone with his grandfather. He could sense why.

"Grandfather." Scorpius instinctively moved to partially shield Albus as they climbed the short set of stairs in front of their home.

"Scorpius." Lucius ignored Albus completely, as was his preference and habit. "Excellent timing. I was just about to leave."

"Mr. Malfoy." Albus had been brought up to be polite, or he assumed that was why he was acknowledging the older man at all. Well that and he could tell Scorpius disliked his grandfather's behavior and Albus wanted to seem better mannered.

Lucius glanced at the son of his hated nemesis for a moment before turning his attention back to his grandson. "I wish to look over the accounts for our properties on Witchhazel Street."

Scorpius kept his annoyance in check. By now he was use to his grandfather's bad behavior where Albus was concerned. And he was also just as used to his grandfather questioning his business decisions even though the elder Malfoy had supposedly retired years ago. Scorpius knew that it irked his grandfather to no end that he had tripled their net worth and so easily returned the Malfoy family to their former distinction as one of the most wealthy wizarding families in England. That Albus introducing him to the fun of Muggle real estate had led to those financial gains stuck in the senior Malfoy's craw even more.

"Of course." If he refused his grandfather would take it out on the rest of the family later. And Scorpius figured his mother was in enough trouble as it was after giving his grandfather the slap he'd so richly deserved.

Unlocking the door Scorpius motioned for his grandfather to enter, holding the door open for Albus as well.

All shedding their coats Scorpius hung them up and then led the way up the stairs. When they reached the top Scorpius motioned for his grandfather to head for his office, waiting until the older man did so before he turned his attention to his lover. "You might want to find something to do." His voice softening Scorpius's eyes conveyed that he didn't want to dismiss him, but that it was in Albus's best interest to disappear. "You don't want to be around when he finds out that I sold the Watercrest building."

"Understood." Leaning forward Albus gave Scorpius a quick kiss for luck and then headed off to their bedroom.

)

Returning to their room Albus helped himself to half his prescribed medication, hoping that it would only make him drowsy. He'd slept enough already and he wanted to be conscious in case Scorpius called for his help. He could hear the two yelling at each other even though there were two rooms between their bedroom and Scorpius's office.

And if they got any louder he was going to be tempted to take the other half of the dose, Albus thought as he sat down on the bed.

Thinking to distract himself from the arguing Albus concentrated on picturing the tower from earlier, the one that had put that rakish grin on Scorpius's face. He assumed he was a part of whatever Scorpius had been remembering, and Albus had a feeling it was another memory he should hurry up and recall.

Feeling his vision begin to blur a little Albus smiled, knowing instinctively that a memory was about to take over and form in his mind.

)

Sitting side by side in the darkness Albus and Scorpius were dressed in jumpers and light jackets, their gazes skyward as they watched the sky come alight with shooting stars. They sat on a blanket with another across their laps, keeping them warm despite the cool night air. They were alone on the tower, and its height provided them with the perfect, unobstructed view of the night sky.

Nature put on quite a show for them, the stars falling like natural fireworks to their appreciative gazes. Neither of them moved a muscle until the night sky returned to normal, Albus making a sound of disappointment when it became clear the show was over.

Chuckling Scorpius reached out and placed his fingers under Albus's chin, turning the man's head in his direction. "You want to see more shooting stars?" The Slytherin inquired silkily as he leaned in to press his lips against Albus's, the kiss hot and wet as he made fireworks go off behind Albus's closed eyes.

Albus returned the kiss with equal passion, the kiss heating up even more when Scorpius shifted over to straddle his man, Scorpius deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's neck. In turn Albus's hands slid under Scorpius's jacket and jumper, moving his hands so that he could stroke the other man's back with clever, knowing fingers.

That soon wasn't enough and Scorpius broke off the kiss to smile down at Albus. "We better head inside now." Lowering his head Scorpius nipped Albus's ear teasingly as his hot breath blew against Albus's skin. "Especially if you want to continue this."

A devilish gleam entering his eyes Albus deliberately dragged his nails down the Slytherin's back. "Why do we have to head inside to continue this?" He purred as his hands came around to undo the hook of Scorpius's trousers.

Looking down and then up Scorpius arched a questioning brow. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"Trust me?"

Intrigued Scorpius nodded, his breath starting to come in pants as Albus slid his hand under the Slytherin's boxers to stroke him. Groaning Scorpius arched into the touch, fingers digging into Albus's shoulder blades as he enjoyed the attention.

"You're going to need to take your trousers and boxers off if you want to see what I have planned." Albus informed him huskily when he sensed how close Scorpius was getting to coming.

Trusting that he was going to be well rewarded for doing so Scorpius hurriedly slid off Albus's lap and did away with the requested articles of clothing, the cool night air that much colder thanks to the sweat that had begun to coat his body.

While Scorpius took care of that Albus undid his own trousers and slide the material down his thighs so that his erection was unencumbered and obvious. Moving to sit crosslegged Albus licked his lips as he watched his lover toss aside his clothing.

Tugging his now naked from the waist down lover back into his lap, to straddle him Albus moved the blanket around Scorpius's waist like a shawl so that if someone did come by they wouldn't get too much of a visual. Not that they wouldn't know automatically what the two of them were doing, Albus thought wickedly as his hands moved to cup Scorpius's ass, his fingers going to work preparing Scorpius for what was to come.

Following along with Albus's request to just sit and enjoy Scorpius's eyes closed in pleasure as he went damp from Albus's clever fingers, moving in time with the thrust of knowing fingers. Then Albus's hands moved to his thighs and Scorpius opened his eyes, wanting to look into his lover's eyes as Albus's took him.

Gripping Scorpius's thighs tight Albus shifted Scorpius up and then down, slowly lower Scorpius onto his straining erection.

The two groaned in unison as Scorpius's body took him in inch by agonizing inch, muscles contracting as Scorpius's muscles fought to take all of his lover's erection inside him. Biting his lip as his nails dug into Albus's shoulders Scorpius moaned his pleasure, doing his best to help the other man out as they rocked their bodies together. And when that wasn't enough Scorpius braced his hands against the wall Albus's back was pressed against, calling out Albus's name as his fingers scraped up against the rough, rocky surface.

The blanket sliding off the Slytherin's hips the cold air hit Scorpius's heated flesh, contrasting sharply with the fire they were generating between them. The difference in temperature had Scorpius's senses reeling, unable to comprehend what was going on as cool night air stroked his skin while Albus's erection stroked him insides to a fevered, molten hot state.

Orgasm hitting both of them nearly simultaneously the two held on tight to each other, shuddering as they panted out their exhausted pleasure.

When sanity returned Scorpius lifted his head from Albus's shoulder and lifted his fingers to his face, squinting in the darkness.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I tore my fingers up a little on the wall. There was nothing for me to hold onto." Scorpius grinned, the small stings a small price to pay as far as he was concerned. "I have to say it was worth it though."

"Let me see." And taking one of Scorpius's hands in his Albus swirled his tongue around the first fingertip before drawing it into his mouth to suckle.

Nuzzling his face against Albus's Scorpius smiled in satisfaction. "Don't forget the other nine."

"No chance of that, a ghra."


	5. Sweet Dream

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else with big, scary, lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to the two reviewers who informed me that the song used here was meant for Wicked Week. Thanks Raelity Cayne and Drarrymylovemylife. It really was as perfect as you said.

Sweet Dream

Coming out of the dream feeling more than a little turned on and restless, Albus got to his feet and then wisely decided to sit back down again. It would not be a good idea to seek out Scorpius, especially since the sexual haze didn't seem to be dissipating. Then again, he could also hear the men still arguing in Scorpius's office, and nothing killed a hard on like Lucius Malfoy. That and he'd like to think he had more sense than to jump Scorpius in front of the old bastard.

It was a wonder Narcissa had been able to stomach the man long enough to conceive Draco.

It was also probably why Scorpius had no aunts and uncles.

Snickering at the thought Albus grinned, thinking to himself that dissing Scorpius family felt oddly natural. Like it was something he was very used to doing. Blinking, Albus thought hard, big chunks of info flowing through his mind without the usual blurriness and pain. And just like that the dots connected. He knew who Scorpius's grandparents and parents were, and why their families didn't get along at all. Lucius had nearly gotten both his parents killed when they were kids, for Merlin's sake. Draco and his father had been mortal enemies in school and he and Scorpius hadn't been much better until the Veela had cursed them both.

He now remembered why mind-blowing sex dreams had been necessary for either of them to even contemplate getting together before.

Damn…he could definitely see why their relationship seemed to either annoy or cause bemusement.

Feeling somewhat restless thanks to the leftover sexual energy and too many thought provoking memories, Albus thought it wise to find something to do that wouldn't require too much thought.

Walking out of the bedroom and making as little noise as possible, Albus headed downstairs for the kitchen, thinking that he should see what they had in terms of dinner prospects. Rooting around in the freezer Albus smiled when he saw the amount of casserole dishes they had packed in there. Either one of them loved to cook in advance or the women in their lives didn't trust them to feed themselves. Looking at the many written instructions attached to the front of the freezer door for Albus decided it was most likely the latter. Definitely female writing. His grandmother's, instinct told him.

Reading the instructions that corresponded with the dish over Albus set their dinner down on the counter and then went to preheat the stove. This took some doing as he couldn't remember how to use the stove. Once that was done though he wasn't sure what he should do next while he waited.

Deciding that setting the table was something that needed to be done Albus found he knew where everything was kept, which was somewhat gratifying after the stove problem. But once that was done he was again at loose ends.

Luck was with him though, since right about then he heard someone stomping down the stairs with a great deal of aggressive thumping. Instinct had him guessing that that someone was Lucius. Scorpius didn't strike him as a stomper. More like a controlled, icy rage in the eyes sort.

The identity of the stomper was confirmed when the door slammed hard, the stomper leaving in quite a huff. Moments later Scorpius appeared in the kitchen doorway looking a lot more stressed and pained than he'd been before Lucius had arrived. Walking towards the other man automatically Albus reached out and ran his hands up and down Scorpius's arms comfortingly, before reaching up to frame Scorpius's face for a slow, lingering kiss that settled them both down as they leaned into each other.

It was the stove's beeping that had them drawing back.

Looking over Albus's shoulder Scorpius winced, but with humor mixed in. "Please tell me you aren't trying to cook again." That would just be a topper on the evening's headache's to deal with.

"Am I bad at it?"

"Bad does not begin to describe it." Walking around Albus Scorpius took stock, very glad to see that his love had done no more than heating up the oven. It was only when Albus actually tried to cook things that everything went to hell in a hand basket. Even with instructions. "So we're having shepherd's pie?" He asked, noting the dish on the counter. His favorite of Molly Weasley's many dropped off dishes. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"That was the plan." Albus came over to study the instructions while Scorpius put the casserole dish into the oven, setting the timer with practiced ease. He didn't have to study the stove's top to figure things out. "I really can't follow instructions that easy? Seriously?" That was disheartening.

Scorpius smiled, setting a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Shepherd's pie you do okay with. Usually. It's when you try to do something other than your grandmother's casseroles that you screw up epically. Hence the fact that she went overboard stuffing our freezer with food before I left so you wouldn't live on take out while I was away."

"Good to know." More amused then insulted Albus gave Scorpius a questioning look. "So how is it that the rich, pampered one got to be the cook in our family?" He asked as he placed a kiss on the blonde's delectable throat.

"It was that or starve." Was Scorpius's matter of fact response, his lips curving at the loving gesture.

"Well I'm sure our families wouldn't have let us starve." Albus pointed out with a smile, feeling very relaxed and..homey. "They love us too much."

"Yeah, but we've had to remodel this kitchen three times because you decided to 'surprise' me with dinner of your own creation."

Albus had to wince at that. "Okay, yeah, note to self, I should not be allowed in here."

Scorpius had to laugh. "You make a good salad."

"Yuck."

Shaking his head in amusement at the familiar response to the idea of eating healthy food Scorpius thought not only would the kitchen be a constant mess without him around but that Albus would spend more time eating at his parents than he would here. His man's mother and grandmother were even better at making Albus eat healthy food than he was. And Albus did not eat healthy unless it was convenient and in his best interests.

Sensing that Scorpius's dark mood had passed Albus smiled, kissing the man's cheek before walking off to explore more of the kitchen. Stopping at the calendar Albus studied the various appointments noted there, seeing that it was primarily used to note family get togethers or meetings with friends. They both must note their work schedules down somewhere else. Flipping through the pages as he studied the pictures over top of each month Albus paused, his eyes happening to land on the word Aries for the month of March.

Aries.

Eyes widening Albus's fingers went to his temples as a memory, or the memory of a thought was more accurate, he realized as it registered in his mind.

Walking over Scorpius turned Albus to face him, waiting until Albus blinked and focused on him before asking if he was alright. He was glad that Albus was getting his memories back, but he hated that the remembering affected him so.

"Who are Taurus and Aries?"

"What?"

Albus looked at Scorpius questioningly. "It was my last thought, before I lost consciousness and my memories with it. I thought maybe that was it, and my last thought was that I'd really, really wanted that life with you and Aries and Taurus. So who are they? Do we have pets?"

Understanding dawning Scorpius smiled a little, even though just the suggestion of Albus dying felt like a blow to his chest. "No, we don't have any pets. Aries and Taurus…they don't really exist. You and I shared a dream, back at Hogwarts, of what kind of a future we could have together. In the dream you and I had adopted twin boys and that was what their names were. So you can't blame their names on me, FYI."

"Oh." Thinking that over Albus frowned, feeling oddly disappointed to learn the truth. "So then why did I…are you and I going to adopt?"

"We've been talking more seriously about it in the last couple months, yes."

Wrapping his arms around Scorpius's neck Albus smiled. "We should get on that."

"We should."

)

When dinner was ready the two settled down for a quiet dinner at home, turning the kitchen radio on low for background music as they discussed the day and the new things Albus had remembered throughout it. They were almost finished their meal when Scorpius happened to hear the radio's DJ announce the next song, Beyonce's 'Sweet Dreams'.

Getting to his feet Scorpius walked over and turned the volume up, returning to his seat as the intro for the song began to play. "It's our song." He explained as he picked up his wine glass and toasted his man.

"We have a song?"

"We do."

Both ignored their food as they listened to the lyrics of the song that had been theirs since they'd chanced to hear it one day while driving on the Muggle side of London for his work.

_Every night I rush to my bed_  
_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_  
_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_  
_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_  
_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_  
_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_  
_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_  
_'Cause you're my_  
_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_  
_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_  
_Boy you're my temporary high_  
_I wish that when I wake up you're there_  
_To wrap your arms around me for real_  
_And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_  
_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_  
_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain_  
_Not even death could make us part_  
_What kind of dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

As the lyrics faded off as the DJ moved onto the next song Albus stared across the table at his man, his green eyes glowing a dark emerald as they stared into his love's eyes. "So are you my sweet dream, or my beautiful nightmare?"

Captivated as always by those beautiful eyes Scorpius's own darkened with lust and love entwined together to return the look in Albus's. "What do you think?"

Getting up and out of his seat Albus walked around the table and behind Scorpius, pulling the man's chair out with Scorpius in it. And when it was far enough out Albus came back around to straddle his man, settling into the man's lap as he leaned forward to place a teasing kiss on the man's lips. "I think you might just be both."

Hands spearing into the other man's hair Scorpius forgot why some space was required as their mouths feasted on each other, Albus's hands going to his lover's shoulders to knead as he moaned his pleasure.

Subtly grinding his hips against Scorpius's Albus eagerly rubbed his tongue against Scorpius's, heat building between them as Scorpius's fingers tightened in Albus's hair, fingers tugging in encouragement before lowering to grip the hem of his man's shirt.

Tugging the shirt up and over Albus's head, their lips quickly came back together for more action as their tongues stroked and mouths sucked. Desperately Scorpius's hands went to work running over his Gryffindor's beautifully sculpted chest while Albus's fingers went to work undoing the buttons of his Slytherin's shirt with impatient fingers. When they were both bare chested the lovers' arms came up and around each other, holding each other close while their tongues and Albus's slow grinding drove them quietly and quickly to the brisk of insanity.

Aching for more Scorpius forced his hands to rise so that he could set them on Albus's shoulders, pushing the man away from him.

Albus's words of complaint quickly died in his throat as he watched Scorpius pick up his glass of wine and dump what was left onto his bare chest, the liquid sending shivers up the Gryffindor's spine. Especially since he knew instinctively what was coming.

The dark red liquid trailing down his chest it was Albus's turn to dig his fingers into Scorpius's short hair as the blonde leaned forward to lap up the wine, his tongue darting out to catch what he could.

Standing up between Scorpius's legs Albus hung onto the man's shoulders for needed support as Scorpius leaned forward to lick up more of the wine, the man's clever tongue encircling his nipples before biting each of them teasingly, Albus arching into the knowing mouth as his pleasure revealed itself on his face and form.

Savoring the combination of the wine and his lover's unique flavor, Scorpius's hands reached out to undo Albus's trousers, wanting more skin at his disposal as his tongue continued to swirl around gleaming skin. The material sliding down to pool between them, the trousers were soon joined by the man's boxers at their knees. Then Scorpius's hands came around and down, fingers going to work readying Albus's body for his aching erection while Albus begged for more in gasping breaths.

Working three fingers in Scorpius groaned low in his throat at how wet and ready for him his man was, tilting his head up to watch Albus move in time with the thrusts of his knowing fingers.

"More. God I want you." Looking down Albus's eyes were hot with needs and desires as Scorpius's wicked fingers stretched and stimulated him, preparing him for the unimaginable pleasure he knew would come with their joining. "Give me more, A ghra. Please."

Eyes widening at the endearment, Scorpius shuddered in pleasurable relief at the words he'd been waiting so anxiously to hear.

Surging to his feet in one fluid motion Scorpius crushed his lips against Albus's while the other man quickly went to work removing all clothing from their way, making it easy for them to kick their discarded clothing aside to join their shirts.

And then Scorpius was whirling Albus around, hissing in the man's ear to get a good grip on the table, his intentions clear.

Holding on for dear life as Scorpius pressed up against him Albus cried out as Scorpius gripped his ass and bent them both forward, moving Albus's body so that he could work his erection into the hot, waiting channel that clenched around him, milking him as he began to thrust in and out of his lover as his fingers dug in reflexively.

Surrendering his body with pleasure Albus gave himself over to the love of his life, his voice harsh and husky as he pleaded for more, their twin groans echoing throughout the room as Scorpius gave him everything he asked for and more.

They knew what the other wanted and how he wanted it, years spent loving the other coming into play as they seamlessly brought each other to orgasm, both shaking with the force of their climaxes as they remained plastered against each other, unable to move. Not wanting to in the slightest.

"I wasn't going to do that until you had your memories back." Scorpius murmured under his breath, turning his head so that he could kiss Albus's frantically beating pulse.

Albus's smile was slow and very satisfied as he rubbed his body back against the Slytherin like a stretching cat. "Well that was a stupid idea. Your Malfoy blood showing no doubt."

Reaching down Scorpius pinched the man's ass, laughing when the man yelped.

"You're so mean to me."

One hand rubbing the spot Scorpius had pinched Albus slowly turned around so that he was facing the grinning Slytherin, his fake pout more adorable than sullen. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck Albus leaned forward for another kiss, smiling against Scorpius's lips when the man returned the sweet and simple gesture.

"You're lucky you're so damn sexy, A ghra." Albus breathed when their lips parted.

"Ditto."


	6. Their Future Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else with big, scary, lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Their Future Together

Waking up the next morning Albus smiled before he opened his eyes, knowing exactly where he was. All his memories might not be intact, but he did remember enough to know he was exactly where he was always supposed to be. In his lover's arms, after a night spent making love with him.

That he had to wake up struck him as monumentally unfair.

Sensing that he wasn't the only one awake, Albus propped himself up on one elbow, looking down into Scorpius's sleepy, satisfied face. "Good morning, A ghra."

"Morning, love." Reaching out Scorpius cupped his man's cheek, stroking the smooth skin lovingly. "So, did I jog any more memories loose last night?"

"Well you certainly made my head explode a few times." Albus chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "The far past is pretty clear, it's just the last few years that are still a little fuzzy. I'm not worried though, the memories are coming faster and clearer every hour. And I definitely remember falling in love with you, which are the memories I needed back the most." Albus added with a soft, loving look.

Agreeing with that wholeheartedly Scorpius felt some kissing was necessary, which eventually led to them staying in bed until almost noon, when the Potter family owl flew into their bedroom. The owl circled around the entwined couple a couple times and than perched on the bed's headboard, hooting loudly for their attention.

"This better be good." Turning around to grab the letter tied to the owl's leg Scorpius unfurled the message and read it over. "And it's not."

"Give me that." Snatching it from Scorpius Albus nuzzled his face against Scorpius's bare chest as he read the message from his father. Apparently he had in his possession some papers his father needed to get at for some reason. According to his father the papers were kept in a locked cabinet in his office, which had been bespelled to open for no one but him. His father wanted to know if he had the code in his memory banks yet.

Albus thought about it but couldn't recall the code that would open an office cabinet. "I'll have to send him a letter telling him he's out of luck. Maybe he can get someone to override it for him."

"No need. You wrote out all your codes and locked them up in our safe." Scorpius informed him as he lifted a hand to stroke his man's messy hair. "You wanted to make sure that if…something happened to you I'd be able to get into everything."

"Well that was smart of me." Albus pointed out smugly, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was my idea."

"Oh. We'll then it was very smart of you."

"Thanks." Kissing the top of Albus's head Scorpius sighed, knowing that playtime was officially over. Harry had indicated in his letter than he needed the information as soon as possible and the man wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't important. "I guess we need to shower and get dressed then. I'll send your father a message telling him we'll meet him at your work office as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan to me."Albus agreed reluctantly, not at all eager to get out of bed either. Which was why, as he got out of bed, Albus looked over his shoulder to give his man a hot look and suggestion. "And after we get the business with my father taken care of, we can get undressed again and spend the rest of the day in bed."

"I like that plan."

"Me too."

)

Arriving at Auror Headquarters Albus raised a hand in greeting, saying hello to all his comrades who swarmed around him to see how he was doing and welcome him back. Scorpius hung back, letting his man take center stage while he ignored the looks he got from some of the old timers. He knew how they felt about him and his family, and in most cases he didn't even hold it against them. He only had a problem with those who were convinced he was using Albus and were constantly trying to convince his lover of that. Those ones made him wish he was as dark as they thought he was so that he could give them the cursing they were asking for.

Lucky them that Albus had so successfully used sex to rehabilitate him.

Amused by the thought, Scorpius wandered over to stand beside his honorary father in law, who was watching his team with a smile on his face. "He's got about seventy five percent of his memory back now."

Nodding his head Harry's smile grew at the news. "Good. And he remembers how to get the cabinet to open?"

"He does." And Scorpius was still annoyed as hell to discover that Albus's password for the damn cabinet was 'Kitty'. After reading over the list for the first time that morning Scorpius was more than a little perturbed to find out that ALL of Albus's various passwords had to do with him somehow. Yes, it was important to pick passwords you wouldn't forget, but still…

"Good. And don't worry, I don't intend to assign him to the field until he's a hundred percent. I'll keep him on desk duty tomorrow. Ginny's already been very vocal and descriptive about what she'll do if I don't make sure he takes it easy. You don't even want to know what his grandmother had to say about it."

"I can imagine."

"You can imagine what?" Albus wanted to know, coming over to stand at Scorpius's side, smiling a hello at his father.

"How not eager your grandmother is to have you come back to work." Harry supplied, smirking when his son winced. "You don't know the half of it. Be glad she thinks you're too weak and feeble to be lectured to."

"There's something to look forward to." And not looking forward to it at all Albus thought it wise to change the subject. "Now what's say I go find those papers for you so that I can blow this joint. I don't have to work until tomorrow and I intend to enjoy what bit of holiday I have left."

Scorpius motioned for Albus to go follow Harry down the hallway. "Go ahead. I'll wait here for you."

"Won't be long." Giving Scorpius a kiss on the cheek, just to embarrass him, Albus winked when Scorpius gave him a look that said he was not amused. Shows of public affection were a big no no in the Malfoy's Book of Public Etiquette. He'd never liked that book.

And so with a cheeky little wave Albus followed his father down the hallway, whistling under his breath as he headed for his office.

)

Recognizing his office right away, Albus withdrew his wand and slid the end into the key hole to identify himself. The door unlocking for him Albus walked into his office, than turned his head to give his father a questioning look. "So which of my many cabinets am I supposed to be opening?"

Harry walked over and tapped one of the bunged up cabinets. "This is where you keep the files that are for your eyes only."

"Gotcha." Moving over Albus once again inserted his wand and after ensuring his father was covering his ears leaned forward and whispered Scorpius's most hated nickname.

The cabinet drawer popping open right away, Albus leaned in to sort through the various folders to retrieve the one his father had been looking for. Holding it out to his father Albus waited until the older man took it before turning his attention to the rest of the drawer's contents. A few of them jogged some memories, but it was the folder labeled 'Kitty' that had him pausing, his brows furrowing as he pulled it out to see what was inside. Walking over to his desk Albus sat down and opened the folder, finding it full of duplicate copies of all his important documents like his life insurance info and will. He had them at the home safe as well, but duplicate files were never a bad idea. There was also a letter though, and that was what held his complete attention. It was addressed to Scorpius, and there was nothing to indicate what might be inside.

Since he'd put the letter in the file, it obviously belonged with the other stuff, but why hadn't he given it to Scorpius himself? Why would he need to write the man a letter, period? They lived together after all.

A curious person by nature Albus retrieved his letter opener and slit the back open, pausing when he sensed his father's gaze on him.

Looking up Albus shrugged sheepishly at his father. "I'm just curious as to what it is. It has Scorpius's name on it."

Harry's smile was just a little sad as he jerked his chin in the direction of the letter. "It's your good bye letter to him. If something were to happen to you in the field. I've got one for your mother and each of you kids in my files too. We keep them here so that the people they're intended for don't stumble across them at home. No reason to remind them of the dangers of this job. Especially when it's not necessary."

"Oh." Staring at the letter for a minute Albus hesitated, debating with himself before unfolded the letter. There was no date, nothing to indicate how long ago it had been written. But that didn't matter, the contents were timeless.

_A ghra,_

_Assuming that you're reading this soon after my death, I'd imagine you're pretty pissed off at me right about now. I promised you that the only one who'd ever kill me is you, and assuming you weren't the one that killed me I've broken my word. All I can say in my defense is that I would have fought with ever fiber of my being to live, and that I would have argued with Death itself to try and return to you. Obviously I failed, but I think I should get points for trying._

_I've tried to write this letter to you numerous times, and everything I've written doesn't begin to say all that I want you to know. There are no words, you see, to tell you what you've meant to me. _

_However short my life has been cut, I want you to know that the only regret I have is that I didn't have a longer life with you. I love you with everything that I am and not even death can change that. I know I didn't always make things easy for you, especially where your family was concerned, and I want you to know how much it meant to me, that you chose to overcome all those hurdles to be with me. That of all the people you could have loved I was the one you gave your heart to. _

_Be happy, A ghra, and know that I will be waiting for you._

_Albus _

_P.S. Dream of me, A ghra. For I will always be dreaming of you._

Albus stared down at the letter for several moments, everything clinking into place in his head so that there were no gaps and everything was crystal clear. The letter had been just the jolt his brain had needed, to remind him just what he'd come so close to losing.

Finally feeling completely whole again Albus slowly lifted his head to meet his father's questioning gaze. "Could you ask Scorpius to come in here?" Albus asked as he folded the letter and returned it to its envelope. He'd put it in a new envelope later, the Gryffindor thought absently. For now, there was something much more important to do.

"Sure."

While his father went to do that Albus returned the opened letter to the folder and put it back in the cabinet, shutting the drawer with a thud. There was no need for that letter to be read, Albus thought to himself as he spread his fingers over the front of the cabinet. The fates willing, no one but him would ever have to read it.

When Scorpius stepped into the office Albus was ready for him, waiting until the man closed the door behind him before he moved forward with a smile. Walking up to Scorpius, Albus wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck. "So, with all this fuss, I just now realized that you haven't given me my cookies."

"Your cookies?"

"From the resort you stayed at. You know how much I like their chocolate chip cookies. You promised to bring me some back before you left, remember? So where are my cookies?"

A slow smile crossed Scorpius's face, the Slytherin understanding instinctively what his lover was telling him. The memories were back. All of them.

Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist Scorpius leaned his forehead against Albus's, his lashes lowering to half mast to hide his reaction to the realization. Clearing his throat, Scorpius willed himself to play along with Albus's playful tone. "As you'll recall, Potter, I promised to bring you cookies if you stayed out of trouble. You got into a showdown with a dark wizard and lost all your memories. There will be no cookies for you."

Albus worked up a pout. "But I want my cookies."

"Tell you what, how about I take you out for lunch instead? You can have something chocolatey for dessert."

Albus considered this and then smiled as he gave Scorpius a peck on the mouth. "Deal."

)

After eating their lunch the two opted to walk from the restaurant back to their home, taking a route they'd never taken before due to construction. Walking hand in hand the two were so involved in each other that they might have walked right past the children playing behind a long chain link fence if one of them hadn't called out to them.

"It took you guys long enough to get here."

Both men stopping automatically, they turned to look at the boy pressing his face up against the fence. The boy looked to be about five or six, blonde and brown eyed. There was something familiar about the child's face, though neither could pinpoint exactly where they'd seen it before.

"You're talking to us?" Scorpius asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course. You've come to adopt my brother and me, right? You look like the men my mum described. She died, but she said not to worry, because two men who could do magic like her would come along and take good care of us for her. She said one would have shaggy black hair that stuck up in the back, with really pretty green eyes. And she said the other would be blonde, with eyes like fog. That's you guys, right? I told Aries to go get Mrs. Sands, she should be here soon. You need to talk to her to get us out of here."

Scorpius and Albus stared at the boy and then turned to look at each other. Both men aged the boy before them by six years and knew just why the boy had looked so familiar to them. They'd always assumed that the twins had been a figment of theirs and the Veela's imagination. But the boy before them was very real.

"Are you…Taurus?" Albus asked hesitantly, his fingers tightening around Scorpius's.

"Yeah. I know our names are weird." Taurus rolled his eyes expressively.

Just then another boy came hurrying over, looking exactly like the boy in front of them. This boy held the hand of an older woman who was looking quite unsure as to what was going on. Letting go of her hand the new boy hurried over to his twin's side, taking his brother's hand as he stood slightly behind Taurus. "Is it them?" He whispered.

Taurus nodded. "Yup."

"Excuse me, can I help you, gentlemen?" The woman asked, setting protective hands on the boys' shoulders.

Again the two men shared a look, a hundred messages passing back and forth without either speaking a word. "We'd like to talk to you about adopting these boys." Albus began, giving the woman his most charming smile. "Do we need to make an appointment with you or would now be all right? We don't live far from here so it wouldn't be a problem if we need to come back at your convenience."

"You want to adopt…both of them? Together?"

Scorpius nodded his head, sensing that the woman had been worried about being able to place the brothers together. Well she needn't have worried, fate had apparently always intended for them to be theirs.

"Well then, if you'll head that way I'll meet you at the door and we can go to my office." A smile breaking over the older woman's face she squeezed the twin's shoulders in encouragement. She had a good feeling about the men in front of her, a very good feeling.

Thanking Mrs. Sands the two waited until the woman had headed back towards the building before they spoke to the two boys watching them so closely.

"It might take a little while, but you'll be ours soon enough." Albus told them, knowing the words to be true in his heart.

"We know." Taurus informed him pompously. "Now go meet her before she thinks you aren't coming!"

Laughing, Albus nodded and waved good bye to the boys, the twins following them along the fence until they reached the building.

Walking over to the stairs Albus paused in front of the door, giving Scorpius a searching look. "You ready for this, A ghra?"

Scorpius brought their joined hands to his lips. "Ready."

And walking in tandem the two men headed up the stairs and into the building.

It was time to start another chapter of their lives together.

The End


End file.
